A Glass of Margarita before Four
by Somebearcub
Summary: Gokudera has had his fill of drinks for the night, he begins to leave but the bartender refuses to let him go, leaving a glass of that limey drink on the table as a bribe. ONESHOT 8059AU. M for safety.


**Title:** A Glass of Margarita before Four

**Rating:** M – For mild groping, yaoi and boy love.

**Pairing:** YamamotoxGokudera; 8059

**Summary:** Gokudera has had his fill of drinks for the night, he begins to leave but the bartender refuses to let him go, leaving a glass of that limey drink on the table as a bribe. ONESHOT 8059AU

**Word Count:** 1, 466. A short oneshot yeah? Ah meh, it looked longer on MSWord. ;-;

**Author's Note:** Okay! This is not only my first BL ficlet but also my very first KHR fic as well as my first fic in a loooong time. Originally, I never intended to make an 8059, but it turned out like this, so mmn. Durhoho, now let's begin the love shall we, my lords and ladies?

* * *

Electronic dance music flowed through the dark but otherwise noisy bar even though the clock struck midnight. The place was populated with people all dancing with passion and swaying their hips to the music. Colorful lights flashed across the place and it smelled of sweat and lust.

A lone young man sat beside the relatively quiet counter of the bar, he held a bored expression as he held his glass, swirling it around as the red liquid inside twirled in a spiral direction, imitating a tornado. A slim woman slid to his side, her busty chest seemed as if it was about to burst out of the small red dress she was wearing which least to say, reached to quite a height on her thighs.

"Hey, you alone handsome…? Me too, wanna get out of this place?"

He took one look at her, took another sip of his tequila and smirked before planting a passionate kiss onto her lips, forcefully prying it open and intruding in easily. His tongue worked his magic on her and in mere seconds, she was out of breath, panting heavily with half-lidded eyes and clearly about to faint. His critical green eyes held coldness however and he glared at her, "If you're so easily defeated by this simple kiss, you'll never be able to handle the bed. Now leave, slut."

She whimpered before huffing and flipping her blonde locks back, but quickly stumbled to grab her purse on the counter and walked out of the bar when he glared at her again, a slightly more serious glare this time.

He sighed and gulped down the remaining of his Campari [1], calling out to the bartender for his bill. But the bartender lightly placed a cup of Margarita [2] on the table making the other male instantly look up, "I didn't-" "It's on the house." The bartender gave a charming and relaxed smile, "You seemed… Tired."

The silverette stared at the bartender, he was a young Asian male with short black hair, he was tall and had broad shoulders that complimented nicely with his suit. The man grinned back, wiping a glass with a towel and at the same time, gesturing for the other to sit, using fluent Italian, "Go on, it isn't drugged, don't worry. Ah, don't let it go to waste by leaving." He grinned again.

Gokudera Hayato glanced at his watch, 12.15am. He still had a couple more hours till his flight at 4am to Japan. _Damned airlines had weird take-off timings._ Besides, the airport was nearby, a 15 minute drive and he'd probably have arrived. He stared at the other male suspiciously before plopping himself down on another seat, he lifted the glass up, "Thank… You." The bartender grinned even wider if possible, "You're welcome. So, tired?"

Gokudera sighed, running one hand through his messy hair, "Women… Geez, they're so frustrating."

The bartender chuckled heartily and nodded as he placed another glass on the drying rack before heading over to his customer, placing his weight on the counter with two hands with one clutching the towel, "Common topic these days… That woman earlier I assume?"

The customer lifted an eyebrow. _So he saw that, explains the drink. _Then he nodded, sipping his drink while eyeing the other's sturdy form, "Any bad experiences yourself?"

"Hmmm… Nope, not really. I'm not dating anyone at the moment either."

"What of confessions then?"

"Loads of 'em back in high school… They got pretty scary honestly, haha!"

"Quite the popular one huh, you don't look local…"

"I'm here on a job and to study under someone. I'm Japanese."

"I see…"

Gokudera eyed the employee's badge – Takeshi. Yamamoto smiled as he noticed what the other was staring at, " I see you know my name now. So, what's yours?" Gokudera contemplated for a short while before replying, "Hayato."

Yamamoto smiled again, this time he spoke in Japanese, "Aw, and no full name despite being fellow countrymen? Hayato is a Japanese name isn't it? It's not often I see any of our folks her. Do you understand me?" Gokudera nodded before he shook his head and gave an apologetic smile, speaking in Japanese this time, "I understand you. But, I'm a quarter, my mum was a half… So, Italy's still my home."

The bartender nodded as he understood, "I see… Oh! One minute." He proceeded to prepare another cocktail for a nearby customer. He prepared the drink with such grace, swiftness and skill with the shaker that Gokudera didn't have the heart to look away. He just sat there amazed at the beauty of the movements and he was still blushing with sparkly eyes as Yamamoto came back. "You… You're really good at this aren't you?" The other grinned and scratched his head, "Haha! I'm just a beginner I tell you. I just started making these a few days back, just your typical amateur!"

Gokudera was shocked, _Amateur…? You've got to be kidding me! _This man named Takeshi was of excellent caliber, he had already mastered such a difficult skill in merely days, assuming he was telling the truth. Still it wasn't easy to mix up cocktails so accurately and so well and he knew that through experience… It took weeks, no, months or even years for a normal person to learn how to do it that well. Gokudera then frowned; he took a couple of weeks himself to try and figure out the steps to make a decent cocktail, yet this man… Suddenly, he imagined what would the other like be in bed and blushed furiously as he pushed that thought aside, _I like women! WOMEN! And he probably does too…! What the hell? _

Then suddenly, a husky voice snapped him out from his daydream, "Hayato, your expressions are so cute."

Gokudera snapped back in to reality and stared at the man that was now way too close for comfort in front of him across the counter. The other held a curious expression, staring intently at the silver-haired other. "What are you thinking about…? Tell me?" Yamamoto gave a puppy-eyed look, making Gokudera blush an even darker shade of red and back away quickly. He had let his guard down too early. As far as he knew, this man might be an enemy.

Gokudera began to step backwards slowly, dropping a few notes on the counter, "U-uh, I have to go now. Thanks for the drink."

Yamamoto quickly crossed the counter from the side and approached Gokudera who was still in turmoil with his heart, edging him closer to a dark and quiet corner of the club. The Japanese leaned closer, the club oblivious of the interaction between the two and voiced out, "Hayato…" and he closed the inches that kept them apart, falling into a lustful and heated kiss with each other. Tongues engaged in a fierce battle for dominance, and for the first time in his life, Gokudera lost the fight and melted into the kiss, amazed by the intensity of it.

Yamamoto's tongue went over sensitive spot on the roof of the other other's mouth, making the emerald-eyed male moan with pleasure. The Japanese then used his index finger and thumb to tilt the Italian's head back for more access, sucking on the other's tongue. He then broke the kiss and went slowly down the neck; he sucked then nibbled lightly on a certain spot. Then he bit down hard enough to draw blood leaving his mark on the pale skin earning a cry from the silverette. He licked it gently a few times before going back to occupy the other's mouth.

One of Yamamoto's hands trailed down Gokudera's clothed chest, and then further down to the nether regions to massage and grope the forming budge. Meanwhile, Gokudera was still attempting to get back any sense he had left in him, breathing heavily as he gently licked his bruised lips and moaning softly again as he was marked twice.

The other pulled back suddenly, running his thumb across his own lips with a quick lick, "You taste of lime. Oh… And tobacco…"

Gokudera blushed an interesting dark shade of red, his head was about to explode as it tried to absorb what just happened. He growled then yelled, "Well of course! You were the one that served me that [3]! And I smoke okay? Deal with it you idiot!"

Yamamoto laughed, then he became serious and met Gokudera's slightly out of focused eyes, leaning in closer to whisper, "It isn't a bad thing. You taste good, I like it. Shall we continue this elsewhere?"

"Y-Y-You…!"

The bartender grinned.

And the night went on in the enclosed space of a certain hotel room nearby. Wanton voices could be heard coming from it throughout the whole night.

Gokudera missed his 4 am flight.

End

* * *

[1] - **Campari** - is an alcoholic apéritif obtained from the infusion of herbs and fruit (including chinotto) in alcohol and water. It is a bitters characterized by its dark red color. Campari is often used in cocktails and is commonly served with soda water, wine, or citrus juice. It is produced by the Campari Group, a multi-national company based in Italy. [Source – Wikipedia]

[2] - **Margarita** – is a type of mixed alcoholic drink, 7 parts tequila, 4 parts cointreau and 3 parts lime/lemon juice. It's usually served on the rocks with salt around the rim using a lime slice to enable the salt to stick. [Source – Wikipedia]

[3] - In this case, its referring to the Margarita, Yamamoto made it a lime one, explaining the taste of lime. Oh and I expected Gokudera to taste of lime for some reason, he makes me think of it, zesty, sour and stormy but fresh even though it isn't his colour. Yamamoto probably tastes of something like an isotonic drink, refreshing and gives you energy. Ah~ But both of them are equally… Hot. D'aw~ Imagine their kisses. Ehe. (I'm giggling like some mad woman nao.)

* * *

**RxR** Please! Reviews are greatly welcomed! Don't be shy now!


End file.
